


beelzebub || villainous nsfw

by nuvatria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Multiple chapters, NSFW, Paperhat - Freeform, Villainous - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuvatria/pseuds/nuvatria
Summary: alright, finally gotten around to finishing the first chapter, just had to add just a tad bit more, so hope you enjoynext chapters will be longlame title is lame haha





	beelzebub || villainous nsfw

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a real short chapter, but I finally finished it up and expect more to come, maybe a comic too haha.  
> Also, I'll probably be opening for little writing commissions soon, maybe some X Reader type. I'll let you know further on that in the future: follow me here || http://loudsoda.deviantart.com

Black Hat covered Flug's mouth and leaned in close, giving him a nip on the neck as Black Hat pressed him against the cold wall of the lab. Flug squirmed violently and grunted as he gripped his arms. Black Hat bit down harder drawing blood then proceeded to drive his slimy tongue over the fresh wound, moaning with pleasure.

"S-si-sir please." Flug moaned softly feeling his dick rubbing against the fabric of his jeans, eager to be touched.

Black Hat smirked and whispered, "It seems to be turning you on..why stop?" He asked pressing his two fingers lightly on his boner, then applying pressure as he went up and down.

The slender figure pressed his body against Flug as he felt the scrawny figure, shaking trying to control his sexual urges. His hand began slowly creeping up under Flug's t-shirt and he felt his muscles tense up.

"Loosen up a bit." he heard him say as he felt his warm hand slither down and begin to unbuckle the jeans.

Panting escaped from Flug's mouth and he looked at his boss. "P-please." he begged again.

Black Hat grabbed his face and brought it closer to his. "Please..what?" he asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence as Flug stared up at him locking eye contact. He was about to say something when Black Hat grabbed his dick through the clothing and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Relieve you?" he finished for him.

A gasp escaped his mouth and he gripped his suit. "Was that a yes or no?" his boss asked pulling down his jeans and stroking his dick outside of his boxers. Flug let out a loud gasp as Black Hat covered his mouth and leaned in close, giving him a softer nip on the neck then pressed him against the wall.

Flug whimpered and let out a loud muffled moan as he turned his head to the side resting it against the wall. He shuddered from the pleasurable sensations and began panting. Black Hat chuckled and uncovered his mouth and proceeded to put his other hand down his boxers and began stroking his dick, sliding his thumb back and forth across the tip.

Flug couldn't make any coherent sounds, he stayed gripping onto Black Hats suit, huffing and panting in response. His legs shook violently as he took a glance at Black Hat, who was drooling and enjoying himself. The doctor threw his head back and felt himself ejaculate.

Beads of sweat formed on the side of his head and he slowly turned over to look at Black Hat, who looked a bit upset. “You came too soon.”

He said taking his hand out and wiping it on Flug's shirt. “I..I-um sorry s-sir.” He replied embarrassed and pulling back up his jeans,

“Eugh, go wash yourself up.” he heard him growl as he backed away from him then walked out the room.

Flug panted and slowly made his way out and to his own room so he could wash up. God he was a mess….it would be a different day tomorrow. Black Hat wouldn't dare mention what happened to the others, Flug was sure, but he wondered if it would happen again as he cleansed himself. Once he got up to washing around his neck, he flinched when he brushed his hand across the bite mark on his neck still freshly leaking some blood, but the wound was slowly closing. He closed his eyes letting the warm water hit his skin.

“It shouldn't happen again…” he mumbled to himself.


End file.
